


Sorting Iruka Umino

by TessaKeane



Series: KakaIru Prompts 2019 - 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Chibi Iruka, Fate, First Year Iruka, Fluff, Gai is Kakashi's Best Friend, Iruka's adorable, Kakashi tries to get out of his responsibilities, Library as a Sanctuary, Lost and Found, M/M, Magic School, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), Minato knows to much, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Mistaken for a Sensei, Pre-Relationship, Protective Kakashi, Second Year Kakashi, connection, kakashi is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaKeane/pseuds/TessaKeane
Summary: #4 - Not Ninja:  Iruka gets lost on his first day of Mahoutokoro’s School of Magic, luckily he finds someone to help him find his way.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Kakairu
Series: KakaIru Prompts 2019 - 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661089
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99
Collections: KakaIru Week 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to read to the end of my last KakaIru fiction Bento Burglar I mentioned that this story will be different from my current usual. When thinking about what I could do with KakaIru for Not Ninja I wanted to utilize Harry Potter. Unfortunately I couldn’t decide what house either character would be in. So then I remembered Mahoutokoro being mentioned and did as much research as I could find online. Thus this story came about. 
> 
> I couldn’t remember ever reading a KakaIru about Mahoutokoro so I checked A03 and was surprised when I didn’t see any Naruto Mahoutokoro stories there. I’m surprised to be the first in that aspect, although there is not too much info on Mahoutokoro so perhaps its not that shocking, but it made me happy. I hope you enjoy this story and who knows maybe there will be more Naruto x Mahoutokoro stories in the future. 
> 
> If MxM is not your thing then I wouldn’t recommend this. Otherwise hope you enjoy!

Iruka Umino had never in his wildest dreams imagined that he would be able to get into the elite Mahoutokoro School of Magic. Only 6,500 students were generally allowed in attendance so it was quite competitive to get in. Although the school itself insisted that placement was random, they could not deny that many students who graduated from Mahoutokoro often went on to do spectacular things for the country of Japan. Certainly it would look great on a resume. 

Iruka didn’t know if it was luck, magic, or credentials that got one in after all, but he was overjoyed to be chosen. 

When he arrived, Iruka was very impressed with the school. It was magnificent in structure, most of it housed inside its own island’s mountains. The entrance and the main halls were the most visible parts and the only parts that could be seen, even if only by shape from the front of the building. This was where the sorting would soon begin.

Upon entering, in two straight lines along with a bunch of other new students, Iruka couldn’t help but keep looking around, wide eyed at the magnificent architecture and all of the new magical objects. Although he was a Pureblood he wasn’t exactly rich and he’d always been amused by magical items. As he looked around he forgot to pay attention to where the lines of students were going. 

Curiously he began to wander around, following from object to object as if he were in a museum, until he glanced over and realized that he was lost and there were no other students his age to be found.

For a minute Iruka felt nervous. He was alone in a new school with no one around, older or younger, and he had no idea what would happen to him if he missed his sorting. Would he not be sorted? Would he be kicked out? Would anyone even notice?

He stopped for a moment trying to retrace his steps, but realized he’d come quite far and as he knew nothing of the building only ended up back where he started. 

‘Everyone is probably at the sorting already,’ he thought to himself wringing the hem of his robes and biting his lip nervously, ‘only a crazy person would miss it.’

Iruka regretted letting his curiosity get the best of him. Panicking, he began to run through the halls in the opposite direction he’d tried before, his eyes starting to tear as he tried not to imagine the worst case scenarios that piled in his head. He ran to escape them, but still they followed him down the hall and only relented when he let out a sob in front of the door to the library. 

There Iruka stopped, pressing his forehead against the door’s window, before deciding that crying wasn’t going to get him anywhere, but perhaps there would be some helpful finding spell in the library that he could use. He only hoped it wasn’t too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi Hatake was in his second year of Mahoutokoro, but his skills were higher than all of the older children that he knew. At 13 he probably could have graduated if the school had allowed that sort of thing, but they didn’t, so Kakashi acted out in smaller acts of rebellion that often meant that his youngest Sensei, Minato Namikaze, was pretty much more of his babysitter than his teacher, although the man insisted that Kakashi had a lot more to learn in certain aspects.

Whatever the case, even on the first day of the school year, after unpacking his belongings into his Seiran Observatory dorm room, he’d grabbed his book…in this case, Icha Icha Magic, and snuck down to the library, magically unlocking the door, before transporting himself on a shelf so that he was sprawled across it as he sighed and read in peace. He didn’t care what house some snot nosed kid got in, and he was sure his sensei would inform him of any super important news once the man realized that Kakashi was skipping out on an event again.

He smirked as the thought about it, turning page after page lazily. But after some time he heard a noise, like the jiggling of a door. Quickly looking over at the library’s entrance, Kakashi watched the handle turn. For a second he thought he was caught, but the scarred, caramel tinted face that appeared was certainly not Minato-sensei’s.

Curious, Kakashi didn’t bother to move, but looked down as the boy glanced around, before taking a deep breath and beginning to look for something. His fingers glossed gently over textbooks before deciding on a few and hauling them over to a study desk.

Kakashi was amused to say the least. He put his Icha Icha Novel in one robe pocket as he tried to decide what kind of kid, that wasn’t him, dared to skip out on the Sorting ceremony. Also what kind of kid would then choose to go to the library of all places? Even more interestingly, judging by the pink tint of his robes, the boy was a first year boarder. Certainly this was the type of unpredictable boy that ended up sorted into House Shunrai.

After a few minutes of running his fingers down pages the boy gave a big huff, but he was quite determined to find…something. For a minute Kakashi wondered if the boy were here to read a forbidden book, since that was the only one that made sense to him to choose to look for during the sorting ceremony. But it couldn’t have been since the boy hadn’t been to the right section.

Kakashi tried to get a better look, but as he peered over his wand fell out of his robe pocket and clattered on the floor. He froze as the boy turned around towards the noise and slowly his gaze made it’s way up to see Kakashi Hatake lying on the top of a shelf in the library, creepily peering over at him.

The boy’s eyes widened as Kakashi, wanting to break the silence said,

“Yo.”

The boy paused as if trying to register what exactly was going on, but then surprisingly his worried and confused face morphed into a broad smile. He lifted his hands together in a clap, before making a polite bow as he said,

“Thank Kami you’re here Sensei! I got distracted and lost, but now that you’re here can you take me to the sorting ceremony?!”

Kakashi blinked and fell off the top of the shelf, thanking Kami for his quick reflexes. His voice cracked as he questioned,

“Sensei?”

He had no idea who this kid was, but he was even more surprised at being mistaken for a Sensei. He was rather gangly and small to be called that. The boy in front of him didn’t think so though and once again Kakashi thought…he’s just got to be a Shunrai.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding a spell that would lead him to the sorting ceremony was not as easy as Iruka had thought. He’d scrolled through a whole book before it got to him completely however, but just as he was going to have to go to a second one in the pile he’d created for himself a loud sound drew his attention away.

  
At first all he saw was a wand, but it was a very curious thing for a wand to be without its owner, so Iruka followed a line up from where the wand lay only to find a very peculiar site. A boy, or man rather lying across the top of a shelf. Eyes widening in surprise he wondered why on earth someone would have chosen to be on top of a shelf rather than at a table. But soon he came to a conclusion after the man greeted him. The only logical reasoning for a man to be lying across something at a high vantage point must be that he was surveying the area. He could have been on security detail or rounds. He was gangly and smaller than Iruka might usually assume for an adult, but there was no denying that the man’s hair was a shock white-silver-grey, so he’d had to have lived through some things.

With that thought in mind Iruka relaxed somewhat. Finally he’d found his way to the sorting ceremony. He could just use a teacher escort. He bowed politely and clapped his hands together in excitement at not being lost and possibly getting to the sorting before it was too late.

“Thank Kami you’re here Sensei! I got distracted and lost, but now that you’re here you can taking me to the sorting ceremony!”

The sensei blinked, falling off the top of the shelf before questioning the use of the word. Perhaps he was just the groundskeeper and it embarrassed him, but Iruka didn’t care. Finally there was someone to get things back in order. Confidently Iruka walked over and grabbed the man’s sleeve, dragging him out of the room before saying,

“Please, we have to get to the ceremony. I don’t know what happens to a student if they miss it on the first day and I’d rather not find out. Please Sensei?” he questioned, not sure what else to call the man outside of Sensei.

The man tilted his head to the side in thought, before finally agreeing. He took Iruka’s hand in his and led him through the complicated halls of Mahoutokoro until they arrived in front of the Main Hall.

“They sort you in here.” The man said, looking like he was about to walk away, but Iruka tugged on the hand that was just about to let go.

“Aren’t you coming in to see me sorted?”

The ‘Sensei’ looked back, nose wrinkling,

“I wasn’t planning on it to be honest.”

“Well you have to,” Iruka insisted, “since I found you and you helped me it must be fate. I’m Iruka Umino. I want to be a sensei when I grow up so I bet I’ll be your favorite student.”

The man grinned at that,

“Is that so?”

Iruka nodded.

“Well then I guess I have no choice.”

And with that the man opened the door and gently pushed Iruka inside.


	4. Chapter 4

The Main Hall was beautiful, but Iruka decided not to focus on it as he was still feeling embarrassed about getting so distracted he almost missed the sorting. He scanned the room until he found the first years rushing over to try to get in place, but wasn’t sure if they’d called his name already. Nervously he tugged on the robe of the red headed woman who was herding the other first years for lack of a better term hoping that everything was okay and he hadn’t missed his chance as those whose names were called stepped up, got sorted, and were embraced by their new houses. 

“Yes honey?” the Sensei questioned as Iruka looked up at her fearfully.

“I just got lost, my name is Iruka Umino, did they call me already?”

The woman frowned, biting her lip as she thought back, 

“I’m afraid they did.”

Iruka’s heart sped up. He couldn’t believe it. He’d really missed his chance. He felt devastated. His luck at entering the school starting to drop through his stomach. Had it been too good to be true? Had he spoiled everything by being late?

“What’s the matter Kushina?” a very brightly yellow haired man asked as Iruka was contemplating how much magic it might take to slip through the floor.

“This young man got lost in the halls and missed his turn to be sorted. I’m not sure what I should do except ask Hiruzen-sama what to do after the ceremony.”

“Is it too late?” Iruka questioned the yellow haired man teary eyed.

“Of course not, we’ll get you up there.” The Man said patting Iruka’s head.

“Minato.” Kushina warned, but he shook his head.

“Kushina do you happen to know who this boy managed to bring to the ceremony on the first day?”

Kushina’s eyebrow rose as Minato indicated Kakashi at the Seiran table next to his best friend Gai, “Well that is impressive.” 

Iruka was surprised to see Kakashi at a student table,

“Wait…so he wasn’t a Sensei?” he asked incredulously. 

Minato and Kushina blinked at him, before both began to laugh, 

“Oh wow, that’s a good one, this kid is a riot.”

Iruka wasn’t sure what was so funny about mistaking a gray haired teen as a teacher, but whatever got him into this school worked for him.

Minato took his hand and lead him up to the stage, whispering something into the speakers ear before the man in charge finished up with the kid’s he’d called up and then called Iruka’s name, causing whispering among the crowd as to why things were out of order. 

Now that he knew that he wasn’t being kicked out of the school the pressure was off of him. He didn’t care what the whole school thought of him as long as he was still a student and he hadn’t hurt anything. He smiled confidently waving at Kakashi, which caused even more of an uproar as the other boy waved back, while the magical object peered into his mind and made up its own.

“Shunrai!” it called as students clapped and he joined what would be his school family for the time being, he was a bit disappointed that he wasn’t in the house that the boy from before was in, but he had a feeling that fate would lead them on the same path together again. He hoped it was soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends Non Ninja, next up is Photography. Thank you all for reading and a special thanks to those who leave, kudos, likes, and kind comments. Hopefully see you soon :)

The first words Kakashi heard when he entered the hall and Iruka went his own way were,

“I thought you weren’t coming Kakashi the Cool.”

Kakashi snorted as he slid into the chair next to his best friend and eternal rival Gai Maito,

“I wasn’t,” he started, before taking a sip of tea, “a little kitten dragged me here.”

Gai shook his head, used to Kakashi’s general excuses at this point. The two fell into a natural, comfortable silence as Hiruzen-sama read off name after name, none of which

Kakashi listened to, even when they entered his own house, which would cause Gai to jump up, proclaiming undying friendships and youthfulness.

No, Kakashi only had eyes for Iruka, who seemed about ready to cry again. He almost got up to intervene when he locked eyes with his Sensei, who then looked between Kakashi and Iruka, before walking over. Kakashi settled back, somewhat nervous, despite himself, but trusting that Minato would make everything alright. He wasn’t sure what he’d been about to do, but he felt somehow responsible for the boy.

Soon Minato brought Iruka up, whispered to Hiruzen, and left the boy on the stage. Kakashi was paying such close attention to Iruka that he missed his Sensei returning to stand behind him and watch his reaction.

When Iruka was called and the students around him began to whisper, Kakashi was annoyed. What was it to them that things were read out of order? It wasn’t such a big deal after all. The kid had only been a little late and he’d gotten lost. Kakashi hoped it didn’t make Iruka nervous, but it didn’t look like it. He smiled at the boy fondly as Iruka found him in the crowd and waved at him. No one in the history of the school had dared to do such a thing, except perhaps Gai, certainly not someone two years younger than him.

But Iruka didn’t know any of that. He was innocent in a way that warmed Kakashi’s heart.

“Aha I’ve finally found it!” Minato-sensei said behind him, causing Kakashi to turn and glare at him,

“Why are you sneaking up on me and how long have you been standing there?”

“A few minutes, but you’ve not asked what I’ve found.”

“I’m not interested.” Kakashi said looking back at the stage.

“Well I’m telling you anyway, I’ve found the key to make you learn something.”

“And what’s that?” Kakashi said, without looking.

“That boy,” Minato said pointing to Iruka, “I’m particularly good at divinations, among other things, you know and I’ve got a feeling that you need that boy to learn some of life’s most important lessons.”

Kakashi smiled at that,

“Well he did say he wanted to be a teacher when he grows up.”

Minato looked at his student knowingly,

“He might start sooner than he thinks.”

From the stage Kakashi heard Iruka’s new house,

“Shunrai!”

The young Seiran laughed at that, putting his hands together enthusiastically, unlike every other time, despite it not being his own house. After all that may have been the only predictable thing about Iruka Umino as far as he had seen.

As Iruka was embraced by his house, Kakashi looked over at him with a sense of fondness. Minato-sensei seemed to be right. He felt a connection to this boy that went beyond a random library-met happenstance. Normally he hated it when people who tried to tell him what to do were right, but as he watched Iruka wave to him in the midst of a crowd of his own he decided that Iruka may have a lot to teach him after all. And even more surprisingly Kakashi was looking forward to it.


End file.
